


Cecilia Won't Suffer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook scowled and stood by his bed at the same time. His eyes were on Cecilia while she writhed under two blankets. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Peter on Trial, Curly's Laugh, etc.





	Cecilia Won't Suffer

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled and stood by his bed at the same time. His eyes were on Cecilia while she writhed under two blankets. ''My betrothed was sick for some time. I was almost always with her as she suffered,'' Captain Hook muttered. His scowl remained after Cecilia ceased writhing. She wasn't going to writhe another time. 

There were tears in Captain Hook's eyes. *Cecilia won't suffer again* he thought. 

Eyes widened the minute Cecilia's spirit faded into view. They settled on tears. 

Captain Hook viewed Cecilia vanishing. *My betrothed is suffering without me* he thought. His tears were eventually revealed. 

 

THE END


End file.
